


Yuri!!! On Ice Drabbles (2017)

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Series: YoI Ficlets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Charms, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Magic-Users, Names, Protectiveness, Spells & Enchantments, names carry meaning, yuri really looks up to yuuri though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: Yay, second collection of drabbles on its way!1) Modern-magic AU feat. Yuri-Yuuri friendship~





	

Yuuri pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. It told a lot about his extended hours of being in a hunched sitting position over the mixture in the cauldron in front of him. Fairies in the north were being paranoid about werewolves and the barriers of aconitum just weren’t cutting it anymore since packs often recruited their own humans and emissaries. Thus, new (urgent) orders for infused wolfsbane were piling up. 

With the amount of ingredients he was touching and summoning, it really wasn’t a good time to meet with any clients so the shop was closed. Usually the shop was out of sight anyway. Only those with pure enough hearts could see it and only those with purpose could enter. 

Yuuri didn’t often get walk-in customers (probably less than 5 in a month) so while he was busy adding grains and plants to his concoction, he failed to realize the new guest until the impatient customer eventually called out to him. 

“Oi. I’ve been standing here for 10 minutes!”

Yuuri was caught so off guard that he almost fell back.

“S-Sorry!” Yuuri hastily wiped his hands on his coat and stood up to greet the customer over the counter. 

Blond semi-length hair, a scowl on a pretty face, average height, defensive demeanor, and a strong core of magic but the lack of good concealment. It was a boy. An apprentice perhaps. 

Yuuri smiled sheepishly, “Hi there! I’d offer you my hand but you probably wouldn’t want to touch me unless you’re trying to ward off werewolves.”

The kid did not look impressed.

“How can I help you?”

At the question of a purpose, the apprentice seemed to loosen up a bit, “Are you good with charms?”

“That depends on what charm you’re looking for.”

The apprentice looked away and tapped his foot vigorously, as though contemplating his answer, “It’s for a friend. He just moved to a new place. Wanted to get a housewarming gift.”

Yuuri smiled, “A dreamcatcher would be nice.”

The apprentice’s lips tugged a little in the corner, “Yeah.”

“Okay, give me a minute, we’ll make it together.”

And the scowl was back, “Wait, ‘make’? Don’t you just sell them over the counter or something?”

Yuuri was putting the cauldron away and withdrawing a magic cloth from one of drawers as he answered, “It’s for your friend isn’t it? A personal touch from the benefactor goes a long way.”

It silenced the apprentice long enough for Yuuri to clean himself up and gather ingredients. He walked to his shelves of tools and ingredients behind him and let his magic decide which was the best for his client. It was calming to be able to tell what was best for the customer. Soon, Yuuri had a beautiful medium-sized light beige willow hoop (pre-made personally by Yuuri), a spool of magic-infused purple nylon strings, and a few small protective stones for extra measure. 

Yuuri gathered the materials in his arms and joined the apprentice in front of the counter. He comfortably sat on the floor and the apprentice hesitantly followed suite. 

After the first knot was tied, Yuuri began weaving the string in a clockwise manner along the hoop. He glanced up a few times to catch the apprentice watching him with full interest. Yuuri would never qualify as an educator but he could share what he knew. 

“These strings are infused with _calluna vulgaris_. For protection.”

The apprentice made a sound of acknowledgement, “Why do you weave? Isn’t it a hassle? Just use magic or something.”

“It would fasten the process but also taint it.”

“Why?” 

“To use magic in this case would mean haste. Haste has a horrible scent in gifts.”

Another affirmative grunt. 

As Yuuri weaved the middle layer, he added the green charms one by one, “These are _hedera_ stones.”

“For friendship” the apprentice supplied while still concentrating on the way Yuuri’s hand moved effortlessly with every weave. 

“Do you have a personal item or charm you’d like to attach to your gift?”

The apprentice gave away a shocked expression as realization dawned on him. He reached into his pocket to retrieve three feathers; white, black and brown. Yuuri could feel the energy from those three objects. Charms worked best when the owner of said items believed in the objects’ abilities. And this apprentice, truly wanted to protect his friend. 

The sentiment and sincerity of the apprentice made Yuuri smile, “Perfect.”

At the last weave, Yuuri urged the apprentice to tie a double knot and instructed him to cut off the end with his own magic. Then, Yuuri tied the three feathers together with the nylon string and again, instructed the apprentice. This time, to tie the gathered feathers to the bottom of the completed dreamcatcher.

Once it was done, Yuuri felt his ties to the dreamcatcher being cut off. And he watched with mild interest at the apprentice’s confused face from when a sudden surge of magic supposedly flowed inside him. 

The apprentice had a lot to learn. 

Yuuri cleared all the items and went back to his counter. The apprentice stood up and asked him, “How much?”

“Well, seeming that you made the dreamcatcher yourself, no payment is needed.”

“….huh?”

“I have no proof of participation in making the dreamcatcher. It is entirely your magic that surrounds it.”

The apprentice was silent for a long time, displeased and frowning again, trying to understand what Yuuri meant. 

Eventually, Yuuri explained, “When you make a charm, the most definitive feature is the final seal. Those who ‘complete’ it will bear full ownership no matter how many participants there were in its process.”

The apprentice’s eyes widened, “You gave me full ownership.”

“That’s right.” Yuuri wanted the apprentice's friend to feel the full warmth of his friend's gift.

For once, the apprentice’s face softened and a real smile graced his face, “Thank you.”

At that moment, Yuuri seemed to realize there was nothing he wouldn’t do to protect this pure soul. It was a great (rare) deal to see one thank without pretense or deceit. 

“But you’re an idiot.” the apprentice deadpanned with a bored look. Then he went rambling with another frown, “How can you go through all that trouble and NOT charge me? Do you know how many people will walk over your head? You can’t let people take advantage of you! You’re lucky I don’t walk on you. And what was with that mess earlier in the cauldron? Smelled more like poop than infused wolfsbane if you ask me.”

Yuuri laughed self-consciously but he could read the kindness and care behind those insults. 

The apprentice huffed in annoyance as he carefully tucked away his gift. He turned towards the door but stopped midway, “Oi.”

“Mm?”

“Юрий Плисецкий”

Yuuri was stunned into silence. Those words carried strength in them. It was the apprentice’s name. 

“If you’re ever heading North, just.. y’know.”

The smile on Yuuri’s face almost hurt. They even shared the same first name it seemed, “勝生 利也” Yuuri answered back.

The apprentice whipped his head back with as much shock on his face as Yuuri felt earlier. Name sharing was almost taboo for those in the magical circle. Giving someone full power of manipulation over your soul and body required great amount of trust. And if the apprentice, Yuri Plisetsky, a pure soul underneath an arrogant layer of skin, trusted Yuuri, he would gladly offer the same. 

“This shop doesn’t open its doors to just anyone but if you can’t see it, just call me up.”

The two stood in silence before Yuri smiled again and left the shop for good. 

 

* * *

 

“Yura! Where on earth did you go?!”

“Shut up old man! You’re never there in the forest when I wait for you anyway!”

Victor pouted at being called old. He wanted to get angry but… Something about Yuri smelled different. He smelled happy which was rare but he also smelled like…someone else. 

“Where did you go today?”

Yuri shrugged, “Found a shop when I was wondering town. Got a present for Beka. Why?”

“You smell like someone. Who is it?”

“Yeah the shop owner was weird. He didn’t even realize the door opened! I mean, his bell thingy was so loud when I came in! And he ignored me! For minutes!” Yuri seemed to go on a rampage but it slowly morphed into admiration and… affection perhaps?

“But… he helped me decide what to get and then he even helped me _make_ Beka’s present and… we sat on the floor and he was really gentle with it…. he was a nice guy.” But then his rampage mood was back on, “He taught me more than you did in a month, Vitya.”

“Ouch, Yura, that hurts.” Victor dramatically clutched his chest.

“Whatever. Can we just practice already? You goofed off the whole time we’ve been in Japan.”

“You still didn’t tell me who that person was.”

Victor was surprise when Yuri’s stance imitated his own when he was being… difficult with Yakov. 

“I ain’t telling you shit, **Victor**. He’s not up for discussion.”

Oh. Now, wasn’t _that_ interesting? Who was it that made Yuri so protective all of a sudden?

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was surprised to see his phone blink with an incoming message. The humans were amazing in their way to manipulate waves into electronic devices. Even the magical creatures had their fun with human technology. Of course, they tweaked most of it to their convenience. And Yuuri’s ‘number’ was only available to those who knew his name. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised to see Yuri’s rant-filled messages and questions on how to destroy his master. But there were also curious messages on how to make ivy stones and how to kill magical bugs without hurting them. 

Yuuri smiled. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come by tumblr@alisayamin if you want to drop a request!


End file.
